As is well known to those versed in the field of pumps, peristaltic type pumps have in the past afforded certain advantages, including high sanitation as the fluid contacted only the interior of the conduit being flexed, with resultant ease of changing fluids without contamination of one by the other. However, such pumps were, in the past, lacking in sufficient pumping precision for certain applications, and the changing of conduits to avoid fluid contamination of one another was usually a difficult and time consuming procedure.